The Wolf Charmer
by DragonsDancer
Summary: This is my first HP Fic. It is going to be about Draco getting bitten by a werwolf, and something goes seriously wrong with a potion. My summaryies stink so please Read the chapter's instead
1. Getting the Wolfsbane Potion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, sadly. If I did I would e living in a mansion and swimming in my own personal swimming pool, but since I am not, it means That I don't own this so please don't remind me of my misfortune. Anyway….on with the fic.^____^**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Remus was fuming mad as soon as he found out that Draco Malfoy had told of his secret. Now most of the student's feared him and the Slytherin's called him a monster. Remus let out an exasperated sigh as he stalked the hallway to the dungeons. It was nearly night and he was going to collect his wolfsbane potion for the following night. 

Remus growled loudly as he heard another student call him a monster but nothing more, since he was the DADA teacher. After the small distance to the dungeons Remus turned a left then a right. He paused as he stopped in front of the potion's classroom door. He contemplated if he should go in and get laughed at by Snape, or not go in and have to go through a painful transformation in the shrieking Shack instead of the painless transformation he would go under with the wolfsbane potion.

Remus sighed again and slowly opened the door, and entered the dark classroom. He shivered a little because of the immense cold of the dungeons but nothing more as he walked over to Snape.

"Severous." Remus hissed darkly at the greasy black haired man before him.

"Lupin." Snape said just as darkly, if not more. Snape sneered slightly as he looked at Remus then chuckled lightly.

"I see that you secret has gotten out. After so many years too. What a shame." Snape said, slightly amused. He was answered by a growl from Remus and tusked.

"You should really keep that temper down if you don't want to end up hurting somebody during tomorrow's full moon." Snape said, receiving yet another growl. 

"Just give me the potion for I can get out of this hell hole." Remus hissed causing Snape to smirk even more.

"Temper, temper." Snape said but gave Remus the potion all the same. Remus snatched the Wolfsbane potion from Snape's hand and stalked off, Snape sneering behind him.


	2. Surprise, surprise

**Disclaimer: Ummm….Yeah…I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR MOST OF ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS WHO ARE IN THIS STORY SO STOP REMINDING ME.  Yeah…that was my disclaimer and now on with the fic^^**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Remus carefully walked out of the castle and towards the Whompping Willow. He looked for the knot on the tree and almost immediately found it. Remus normally would stay in his private room, but decided that he was going to see the old place again, as he had used too when he was still learning in Hogwarts. Remus prodded the knot with a long stick and watched as the tree halted from trying to bash is brains in. 

Remus quickly crawled through the whole that lead to the Shrieking Shack and sighed in relief as he finally reached the ground. Taking a quick look around he smiled, but not for long. Remus remembered that the full moon would be coming up shortly and groaned. Remus walked fairly quickly, while downing his Wolfsbane potion at the same time. He didn't expect any surprises at the moment, but nobody would if you were almost totally certain that no one would find the place where you would transform. 

The sight that greeted Remus was far from surprising though. He felt that he had practically had a heart attack when h entered the shrieking shack. Remus stared at the Blonde in front of him, clearly in shock. The blonde had practically the same reaction when he saw Remus. 

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Remus practically yelled. The moon was just starting to peek out, but none noticed. Draco paled considerable, as he realized who had entered. He swore under his breath as he stared at Remus. Remus was about to say something else but stopped as he felt the familiar sense of power overwhelm him. Remus heard his bone twist and change, and wolf brown hair starting to cover his body. Draco didn't have time to think as this happened. He stared at Remus in horror, frozen to the chair that he was occupying. 

Remus let out high pitched howl then fell to the floor, with four paws instead of legs and hands. His whole body now resembled a wolf and the snarling resembled one too. Remus's eyes stayed focused on Draco. Anger that was dominated in Remus now started to show. Draco fumbled for his wand, but Remus jumped out at him and Draco's arms, leaving teeth marks as Remus forced himself to let go. It took a tremendous amount of will power in order for Remus not to tear Draco to pieces. Remus tensed, and Draco found that it was the perfect opportunity to flee. He grabbed his wand and ran out of the room and out the hole. Draco managed to push the knot on the tree and ran like a madman to the castle. Remus growled again as he full wolf instincts fully took over. He clawed at the walls for some means of escape, as a trapped animal would.

Meanwhile Draco had finally gotten to the entrance to the Slytherin entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, and looked at the crack on the wall. 

"Dirty Blood." Draco said breathlessly, and watched as the crack on the wall opened to show the well furnished Common room. The Slytherin's that where still up looked at him, ready to ask him questions, but Draco had already headed down the stairs to the boy's dorm. Draco sighed in relief as he sat on his bed. His face was paler then normal but he smiled despite himself. Draco didn't notice that the bite that Remus had given him had already healed, and was too scared and tried to think straight. 

Draco quickly dove under his covers and felt his eyelids growing heavily. The last words that he said before he fell asleep were. "I got him." What Draco meant by this was that he was going to black mail Remus to do whatever he wanted him to do, but what Draco didn't know was that Remus had really got him. Draco was now a werewolf, but didn't know that things would be changing dramatically in the next few days.    


End file.
